Welcome Back
by Vodams
Summary: It's a new concept that just popped up..plz be kind and R&R!


_**Author's Note: Another story that came to me!!**_

**Kim and Trini's House  
****Sunday April, 12, 2006  
****7:45 a.m**

" Are you almost ready to go Kim." Trini asked as she came inside Kim's bedroom

Kimberly turned around in the chair and faced her friend after securing her earring into her ear.." Yeah..I just have to get one important thing out of the bathroom..  
and then I'll be ready to go..is Gert here yet?" Kim questions

_Ding Dong_

" That might be Gert or the paperboy...I'll meet you downstairs." Trini replied then turned and walked out the room

Kim made her way into her bathroom with a little difficulty as she held onto the sink as she moved over to the toilet and closed the lid then sat down on it and took  
a breath then she looked to her left all the while her hands reached down and pulled up her skirt. Kim picked up her prosthetic leg and attached it to her amputated knee nub then made sure it was secured into place before standing up and letting her skirt flow back down to her ankles and walked perfectly out of her bathroom and over to her closet and removed her coat from the hanger and slipped it on then stepped over to the bed and picked up her purse and bible and with one glance around the room Kim turned and left out of the room heading to the staircase

" They are still sleeping..and they already had their bottles." Trini informs as she told Gert about the am feeding

" Alright..i'll just see what else to do while I wait for them to wake up." Gert exclaims as she saw Kim step off the last step.." Good Morning Kim."

" Good Morning Gert..how are you." Kim wondered as she buttoned up her coat

" I'm fine..just a little down.." Gert commented

" We are sorry for your loss Gert..are you that you want to babysit this morning." Trini implied

" Yes I want to babysit..those two can elighten my mood just by making me laugh and vice versa..so I'll see you two at 2." Gert applies

" Or earlier..take care Gert." Kim said as she hugged Gert and left out the door closing it behind her

" I have something for you when we get back..take care Gert." Trini added as she hugged Gert as well and followed behind Kim out the door and pressed the button that unlocked the car. Kim opened the passenger side door and got in and closed the door just as Trini got in the driver's seat

Trini buckled her seabelt and layed her head back onto her headrest..' I hope no one upsets her today or else they will have to deal with me..and I don't think they want that.' Trini thought to herself as she lifted her head up and injected her keys into the ignition and started the car and drove towards the church

Kim placed her hands into her lap after buckling her seatbelt.." Trini I'm scared

" Kim I'm gonna be there with you all the way with you no one better upset you or else they will be sorry.." Trini replied then glanced over at Kim.." So are you sure you want to do this or back out..cause I can turn this car around and head back home." Trini inquired

" No I don't want to back out now..let's keep going.." Kim answered

Trini nodded her head and kept on driving to their destination

_Bibleway Missionary Church  
__8:05 a.m_

Trini pulled into the closest available parking spot and turned off the engine and took out the keys.." I hope this weather never get's this cold ever again in California." Trini said as she opened her door and got out and went around to Kim's door and opened it for and helped her out of the car

" A first for everything..but we can't predict the outcome of the weather and sometimes neithe can the meterologist." Kim added as she closed the door and the two of them made their way to the marble like steps and though the wooden oaked doors

" Good Morning to you two..here's a bulletin for each of you." A Church aide applied as she handed them a bulletin

" Thanks." Trini and Kim stated as they held the bulletins in their hands and walked towards the door and entered through the sanctuary as quietly as they could and sat down in the nearest pue and listened in onto the morning anouncements and the choir singing thier songs as the director led them

" So far so good." Trini whispered

" Yeah..but I'm still feeling skittish." Kim answered

" I have the same feeling too.." Trini added

_12:45 p.m_

The Organ musician played a little louder as the preacher brought his sermon to end.." Now is the time for anyone who wants to join or is visiting and wants to join please do come and walk down this aisle..one of our deacons will be waiting to meet you..the church doors is open..please come..is there anyone here who has a reason to be thankful..please do make your way down the aisle." The Preacher insisted as he stood infront of the podium looking out towards the church who was standing up

Kim watched as a few people got up from their seats and made their way towards the front of the church where they were met but the Deacons of the church before taking a deep breath as she looked as Trini and held her hand as she got up and moved out of the pue as Trini smiled at her encouragingly and Kim made her way down the aisle

Zack, Jason and Billy who was sitting together with their families behind them clapped along with the congregation not even recognizing their childhood friend who had just walked past them

Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Tanya smiled as they clapped their hands as well along with the crowd as new members came forward

Tommy and his parents joined as well as smiles graced their faces as they looked at the Deacons who shooks hands with the soon to be members of their church

The Pastor brought his hands up then layed them down as the musician stopped playing and the Pastor came of the bullpit and started at the first individual then made his way down the line until he came to stop in front of Kim.." Please tell me your name and what you have to thankful for."

Kim looked into the Pastor's eyes.." My name is Kimberly Ann Harte..I was baptized here when I was three..and I'm thankful to be alive after being hospitalized for over six months that resulted in me losing one of my legs and half of my kidney..and that's what I'm thankful for." Kim revealed as she showed the pastor her prosthetic leg.." I've come back home..it's where I belong Pastor Reade." Kim finished

" The House of God is always here..and welcome back Kimberly..you may go and follow Deacon Turner." Pastor Reade suggests kindly

" Yes Sir." Kim said as she looked to her left as Trini appeared at her side and helped her follow behind the awaiting Deacon

The Pastor went back up to the podium and read the bulletin as the congregation sat down in their seats along with the stunned group of friends

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver looked at their son who wasn't paying attention anymore to the service..' I wonder what's going through his mind.' Mrs. Oliver thought to herself

Tommy sat there and looked at where Kim was last seen going to.." I want to talk to her..but I don't want to bombard her..I'll handle this approach totally different." Tommy thought to himself as he glanced over to both his parents before slightly nodding at them

_After the Dismissal_

As Everyone stood up from their seats and started to exit out of the pues conversating with anyone they knew..just like Jason, Zack, Billy stood together and watched as Rocky and Adam held the hands of their fiancee's as they stopped in front of the guys.."Hey guys..I know I wasn't daydreaming..when did Kimberly come back." Aisha implied

" And why haven't Trini or Kimberly contacted us." Zack added

" But on top of that he and his parents are leaving..what is going through his mind..and ours to be exact." Rocky wondered as he and the others headed towards the doors of the Church and watched as Tommy drove his parents away from parking lot

Kimberly and Trini came out of the room and slowly made their way towards the front of the Church when they saw their group of friends talking amongst themselves except Tommy who was no where to be seen.." Why are they still here..couldn't they have left already." Kim wondered

" Come On let's go out the side way." Trini suggested as she and Trini went to the back of the church and down a small stair case of steps and down a half crowded hallway until they came to a door and Trini pushed it open and Kim followed out behind her and the two made their way over to Trini's car where she hit automatic unlock button and both of them opened the door and got into their seats and buckled their seatbelts.." Overall..we did accomplish one of our five goals."

" Yeah..I can't believe that I didn't back down like last time..that I'm actually welcomed back and hopefully I can earn some forgiveness from you know who." Kim explained softly

" Kim..only time will tell...that's all I can say..cause all of them was there except for Katherine." Trini pointed out

' Probably waiting for Tommy at their home ' Kim thought to herself before she took a deep breath.." I know..but what about the others..we haven't talked to none of them in over three years..Jason, Zack and Billy are wondering why and how could we not reach out to them..Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tanya are probably still resenting me for what happened ten years..but I don't care..We didn't move back for them..we made the decision on what we both mutally decided and for twins to have a tie close to us." Kim replied

" Exactly..now let's go home and see if they are awake." Trini implied with a smile

Kim checked her watch.." Those two will be hyper active once their godparents see them." Kim adds as a smile graced her face

" Yes they will..and also a little gift for Gert." Trini revealed as she drove down their street and pulled into their driveway..

_**The End of this Chapter**_

_**Plz be kind to Review if you have read this far!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
